Together Again
by CruelleIronie
Summary: Sherlock se détourne de John, douloureusement. Il est maintenant 'mort'. Et John est seul, encore une fois. Post Reichenbach.


_Cette fic trainait dans ma carte SD... Bon, elle était à peine commencée. Je viens de la finir. J'espère que vous allez appréciez :) Inspiré de 'Together Again' d'Evanescence, que je vous conseille grandement d'écouter !  
_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Ni la série, ni la chanson.  
_

* * *

_Never thought that I'd be leaving you today_

Je regarde John rentrer à Baker Street. Après ma chute. Il semble dans un autre monde. Comme s'il n'ose pas y croire. Je ne pensais pas quitter John aujourd'hui. J'espérais encore pouvoir trouver un autre moyen. Et pouvoir rester avec lui, le protéger. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas eu l'intelligence de lui éviter ça. Même si l'espoir ne m'avait pas quitté. Et après avoir fait la guerre, s'être fait tirer dessus, il va devoir supporter ma 'mort'. Je me sens seul. John n'est plus à mes côtés. Il n'est plus à côté de moi, le seul à ne m'avoir jamais supporter, apprécier. Peut-être même aimer. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver absolument seul. Et pourtant, je ne le suis pas plus que je ne l'étais avant que John ne rentre dans ma vie. Je me suis peut-être plus attaché à lui que je ne le pensais.

_So alone and wondering why I feel this way_

En fin de compte, je me demande si je ne me sentirais pas mieux, mort, vraiment. Même si ça aurait donné raison à Moriarty. Même s'il aurait gagné. Je pourrais aller 'hanter' John, même si je n'ai jamais cru à l'existence de fantômes, esprit et autres fantaisies extravagantes. Je pourrais rester avec lui. J'aurais pu. Mais c'aurait été risquer sa vie.

J'en suis réduis à l'observer de loin. Je vais devoir le laisser à la surveillance de mon frère. A mon plus grand malheur. Je ne peux définitivement faire confiance qu'à ma propre personne. Mycroft n'a que pour propre chef uniquement lui-même ; il peut très bien surveiller John comme je le lui ai demandé, tout comme il peut l'abandonner totalement. Mycroft est totalement indigne de confiance. Je vais détruire le réseau de Moriarty au plus vite. Je vais revenir voir John entre chaque mort. Je vais revenir l'observer de loin, dans l'ombre, le plus souvent possible.

_So wide the world_

Je sens la tâche qui m'incombe presque plus grande que moi, cette fois. La solitude qui l'accompagne m'écrase avant même que je ne puisse la commencer. J'aimerais pouvoir dire à John que je ne suis pas mort. Que je ne peux pas rester, mais que je ne suis pas mort. Que je suis encore avec lui. Juste qu'il soit au courant. Ne pas le laisser dans le flou, seul, et tourmenté.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le veux ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas faire comme avant ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas juste, simplement, faire comme s'il n'était jamais entrer dans ma vie ?! Comme avant... Je ferme douloureusement les yeux. Je dois y aller. Je dois laisser John derrière moi et aller faire mon travail.

_Can love remember how to get me home, to you_

Après je pourrais revenir. Rentrer à la maison. Avec John. Un jour, je l'espère, je pourrais tout expliquer à John. Même s'il risque surement de me frapper. Je laisse échapper un sourire. Je me retourne lentement. Difficilement. Et sèche la goutte d'eau salée qui essaie de s'échapper de mes yeux.

Je me promet de revenir à John le plus vite possible.

_Someday_

* * *

_We'll be together again_

Les jours passèrent, et je continue de penser à John, que j'ai lâchement laissé derrière moi. Je ne me souviens même plus _**pourquoi** _je l'ai fait, je ne pense qu'à la vision de John n'osant à peine respirer, à peine regarder à ses côtés pour voir que je n'y était plus. J'essaie au plus fort de moi-même de ne pas penser à l'état dans lequel il doit être maintenant, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai beau essayer, il m'est impossible d'ignorer le cheminement que doit avoir poursuivit ses pensées, son mode de vie, qu'il à dû subir ! Je m'en veux terriblement de lui faire subir ça. Au moins, je peux dire qu'il n'est pas mort, moi. Lui ne le peux pas. Je n'arrive pas à me sortir John de l'esprit. Je ne mange quasiment plus, ne dors quasiment plus. Je ne 'vis' que pour le retrouver.

_All just a dream in the end_

John est devenu un rêve. Les semaines commencent à s'accumuler. Toutes les nuits, le même rêve me revient. John me revient en songe. Pas le John d'aujourd'hui, pas le John seul dans Baker Street, une tasse de thé à la main, dans son fauteuil, le regard posé sur mes affaires, qu'il n'aurait pas enlevé. Le John d'avant, avant que je ne mette ma mort en scène. Quand nous riions en sortant de scènes de crimes, Lestrade secouant la tête de désespoir, Anderson reniflant dédaigneusement. Quand nous rentrions et qu'il nous faisait une tasse de thé. Ou même quand il me forçait à manger, à dormir. Le John de tous les jours me manque. Et je ne peux pas ignorer _ça_.

_We'll be together again_

Mais le réseau de 'James' commence à diminuer. Des dizaines de personnes mortes. Et son réseau dans son intégrité commence à se révéler sous mes yeux. Tous les fils qui le relient à tous ses meurtriers. La logique de se réseau, qui m'échappait lors de sa mort, m'apparaissent clairement, et je met beaucoup moins de temps à trouver les meurtriers. Et des preuves. Je tue moins de personnes. J'envoie les meurtriers ainsi que les preuves qui les relient à leurs crimes, effraction, et autres entorses à la justice à Mycroft. Qui s'en occupe personnellement. Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance sur John, mais là-dessus, je le peux. Le bien de la nation en est dépendant. Et s'il y a bien une chose à qui Mycroft est fidèle, c'est bien son gouvernement. Plus les mois passent, plus je vois la tâche qui m'incombe diminuer, et le chemin me séparant à John diminuer. Mais il me parait toujours loin. Trop loin.

Mycroft m'a rapporté qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'avancer. Qu'il avait réussi à recommencer à sourire, même si je sais qu'il fait ça pour que les personnes qui se préoccupent de lui arrête de s'inquiéter. De savoir que John arrive à remonter, à surpasser ma mort me submerge. Je devrais être content pour lui. Mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. John n'est pas assez égoïste. Il ne pense pas à lui-même. J'aimerais pouvoir rentrer dans Baker Street et l'enlâcer, lui murmurer 'Tout vas bien. Je ne suis pas mort. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Tu étais en danger. J'ai fait le nécessaire pour que tout soit rétabli. Je t'aime, John.'. Mais en plus de savoir que je ne le peux pas, je sais aussi que la dernière phrase serait de trop pour John.

* * *

_So many fears were swimming around and around in my mind_

Les mois continuent à se cumuler. Jusqu'à former une année. Une année sans John. L'espoir qui avait commencé à revenir dans les mois précédents retomba soudainement. Je ne pense pas revoir John. Je n'arrive pas à l'espérer. L'imaginer me blesse. J'en rêve toujours. Mais au lieu de la chaleur réconfortante qui m'étreignait au réveil auparavant, la froideur étouffante la remplace désormais. J'ai peur de ce que John penserait de moi s'il savait que j'avais tué. Je pense qu'il serait encore plus déçu s'il savait que c'était pour lui que je l'avais fait. Au lieu de la hâte et de l'espoir des retrouvailles, la peur et le désespoir.

_Who would have dreamed the secrets we would find_

Le réseau du criminel consultant est presque détruit. Mais ses 'collaborateurs' les plus puissants sont encore là. Et il en a quand même une bonne poignée. Plus je me renseigne sur eux et construit mes preuves, plus leurs actes me paraissent obscures et malsains. James, 'Jim' Moriarty était puissant, et malsains, mais ses fourmis ouvrières le sont tout autant. Je suis déçu. Je n'avais pas assez de preuves pour un de ses plus puissant allié, j'étais obligé de le 'neutraliser'. Mais il était au courant. Et Mycroft n'était pas innocent dans toute cette affaire. Dans la mort de Moriarty, la mienne. Mon estime de lui, déjà terriblement basse, tombe soudainement dans les négatifs. Et John n'est pas là pour me faire une tasse de thé. Ou juste me forcer à manger ou me supplier d'arrêter de martyriser mon violon.

* * *

_I've found a world where love and dreams and darkness all collide_

Moi qui détestais le sommeil, me suis réfugier dedans. Je me force à dormir, prends des somnifères en quantité, pour oublier. Je me réfugie dans les rêves. Je suis avec John, avant ma mort. Tout le temps. Chaque fois, chaque nuit, c'est un rêve différent, mais ces rêves sont toujours à propos de moi et de John. John y est toujours omniprésent. nous vivons toujours une scène de notre quotidien. Une scène banale. Mais pourtant tellement réconfortante. Mais ces scènes ne sont pas totalement réalistes. Pas totalement représentatives de l'ancienne réalité. Dans mes rêves, John ne dément pas que nous sommes en couple. Et il lui arrive de me frôler volontairement, un sourire au lèvres, ou de me déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

_Maybe this time we can leave our broken world behind_

* * *

_We'll be together again_

Le réseau est détruit. Apparemment, John aurait eu son premier rendez-vous depuis ma mort. Je reprends une dose de somnifères. Une pilule. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Jusqu'à ce que je puisse rêver de John. De John et moi. Ensemble. J'avale désespérément mes pilules. J'avale compulsivement. J'ai hâte de revoir John. je finis ma boite. Qui était à peine entamée. je pense à John. A ce que j'aimerais pouvoir lui dire, mais que je ne pourrais pas. '_Je t'aime, John.' _Et le noir m'engloutit.

_All just a dream in the end_


End file.
